The lone hero
by TitanofGaming
Summary: The titan war ended but the God's feared Percy's power and they threw him into Tautarus but he escaped and all he wants is to have some peace to mend from the betrayal. But what if Romans were then thrown into the picture especially the daughter of Bellona. Percy/Reyna. Chapter 1 redone!
1. Chapter 1: starting anew

**Hello my name is titanofgaming and this is my first story so go a bit easy on me please. The first chapter is short because I am unsure if people would like this story, However if people like this story then I will write more. If I spelt something wrong then tell me and I will fix it. Anyways time for the story. This also was redone as of the 15th January 2014.**

**P.s: pairing is Percy/Reyna **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of that. Enjoy.**

The lone hero

Chapter 1: Starting anew

It was dark, the pale moon hung high in the cloudy night time sky. A young pale man wanted along a cliffs edge, blood glistening down his body, scars and open wounds littered his frail frame. The man eyes were a first green, his face was gaunt and clung to his skull. He limped forward, driven on nothing but pure determination. After a few hours of wandering he came to a forest, he instantly grabbed a long sticky that was pretty straight and about the same size as himself, he then sharpened the end to make a makeshift spear. The tags he wore clung to his thin frame, desperately trying to offer as much protection as possible. A shirt that was once green was now stained a permanent brown and red colour from the blood. Sweat poured down the man's face as he forged on through the dense forest. His quest in mind was obvious, go north and don't come down.

_**Several months later**_

A growl from the underbrush put the wounded man on edge, unconsciously he gripped his poorly made spear. Suddenly a wolf exploded out of the underbrush and bit the man on the shoulder. The man quickly turned and thrusted his spear into the air born wolf, the spear caught the wolf on the shoulder. The wolf landed and started circling the man, blood oozing from its shoulder. Suddenly arrows sprouted itself from where the wolf's heart would be, killing it instantly. Three silver cloaked hunters came down from the trees, their bows were drawn and pointed at the man. Then a person with auburn hair who was obviously the leader came out.

"Halt, state your name before I smite you" the woman stated

"My name has long since not been used, but I was once known as Percy but you call me Perseus" Perseus replied coolly. Artemis gasped in shock as she looked at the frail man before her.

"Girls, please put your bows down and go to camp. This is now a personal conversation" Artemis ordered

"Yes milady" they replied with scorn and contempt in their voice, as they slowly released tension in their bows and walked away.

"Please let me take you to father, and you can be forgiven, we could work something out." Artemis begged

"I'm afraid I can't do that lady Artemis, your father and all the other Olympians just used me as a pawn. Then I was tossed aside when I defeated Kronos." He said Sadly

"What about your father? He misses you a lot" Artemis countered, that was the wrong thing to say because Perseus's face darkened.

"My father never loved me, all I was a tool that he used to save his own hide then when he didn't need me he threw me away. The God's did nothing when I was tortured in Tartarus, after I won your battles I was viewed as unstable and casted into the pit. So don't tell me that my father loved me, because he was the one that forsaken me in that hell hole." Perseus shouted at her.

"I know Percy I was there, I was one of the one's that voted against your exile. What can I do that will make you forgive me?" Artemis asked desperately

"All I want is a home, some where away from the God's and somewhere where I can settle down." Percy said quietly and with his head down looking at his feet.

"Very well Percy, go to Alaska and find a city called Anchorage there you will find peace for a short time, but I fear it won't last long because Gaia is rising and you may be needed" Artemis said softly

"If that is my only chance at peace then very well I will take it" Percy replied.

Slowly he turned and walked away toward the nearest village or city.

"Farewell hero and may the moon guide and protect you" Artemis whispered to the fading figure.

"Was that a wise thing to do sister?" A masculine voice asked from behind her.

"Let him have some peace brother, he deserves some peace after all he had been though" she replied softly.

They then flashed away unknown to them a young goddess watched the conversation in a fire.

"Remember Percy hope best survives in the hearth" the young goddess whispered sadly.

**Thanks for reading and I know it's short but it will get longer I promise.**

**-Titanofgaming signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**Hello everyone, this is titanofgaming and here is the second chapter. Thank you for the support and if you have any ideas, please tell me. Also as of now I will update frequently but when school starts they will be coming out slower.**

**P.s the flashbacks are written in 3rd person for a reason!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

Percy POV

My life sucks, it is just that, my entire life I have been classified as stupid or unintelligent, impulsive, stubborn and yes at one point I was all those things but what people don't realise is that people change. Many now describe me as smart, realistic, rational, a soldier but to me I can only describe myself as broken. So now you ask yourself, what caused the change? The answer is simple, Tartarus. Even now I can hear the screams echoing in my head. How this happened is no mystery, the gods feared my power and became paranoid, the memory of the judgement is still fresh.

_Flashback_

_The sky was clouding over, a storm was brewing over the camp where construction of new cabins was underway. In the big house Chiron the centaur was in bandages after the battle of Manhattan. Suddenly a bright flash of gold caused the centaur averted his eyes, when the light died down the wine God Dionysus stepped forward and said._

_"Chiron, Percival is required on Olympus, Zeus's orders."_

_The centaur only nodded and when to go find Percy._

_A few hours later they were in the elevator listening to old 50's music. When they reached the top Chiron turned to his young pupil and said._

_"This is as far as I can go"_

_The young naive hero nodded and made __his way towards the throne room where the gods were waiting. Upon arrive outside the throne room for doors he stopped and knocked on the grand doors._

_"Come in young hero" Zeus bellowed_

_Hesitantly Percy slowly opened the doors and gazed up into the faces of the gods. He walked top the centre of the room and viewed to each god, after he stood up and gazed at the king of the gods and asked._

_"Why am I here Lord Zeus?"_

_"We the gods feel you have to much power and so we are going to put it to a vote. Who here believes Percy Jackson is innocent?" Zeus thundered_

_Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hermes were the only ones to raise their hand, but what surprised Percy the most was his father didn't vote for him._

_"Father" Percy said softly_

_Poseidon slowly rose his head to look at his son and said with sadness._

_"Who votes guilty?"_

_Everyone else raised their hand the vote was 7-5 and the deciding vote was the person Percy thought he loved, his own father._

_"The decision has been made, Percy Jackson you are now sentenced to Tartarus." Zeus yelled_

_Percy looked at each of his supporters and say sadness, he turned to Zeus and asked softly._

_"What about Annabeth?"_

_"She has already started a relationship with the son of Hades, I am sorry Percy but they made me do it" Aphrodite cried _

_A look of betrayal flashed across Percy's face, it then turned to anger._

_"Before I go let me warn you, when you need my help I will only laugh. When you need fighters I will not help. I will only stand and watch you burn." Percy snarled._

_"Hades you may take him away" _

_That was the last he thing he heard before he was tossed into the pit of despair._

_Flashback end_

For what seemed like years I endured all the torture that was given to me. Nightmares plague my sleep, water was once considered a friend is now my enemy. The memory of my great escape is also still fresh in my mind.

_Flashback_

_Darkness, the cold bitter darkness covered the pit like a shroud, suffocating all available light. Screams of pure agony and pained moans filled the pit creating a haunting harmony. The loudest of the screams moans were in the centre of the deep abyss. Kronos and his minions were torturing Percy Jackson who lay in chains._

_"Come now Jackson, speak to me, let me hear your voice" Kronos spat as he stabbed a red hot iron into Percy's shoulder. Percy screamed in utter agony._

_"Come everyone, let's leave this pathetic excuse for a hero. We'll be back Jackson" Kronos spat loudly with disdain in his voice._

_The monsters and Kronos left the young hero whimpering in pain, after they left the hero tugged at his chains, desperately trying to escape but he soon gave up and started to sob__**.**_

_"__**Percy**__" a voice whispered in his head_

_"Leave me be" the boy whimpered _

_**"Percy, it Hestia. I give you my blessing." **__Hestia whispered in his head._

_Suddenly power flooded into the boy's system, then with extreme determination he melted the chains. Once he was free he ran and ran until he reached a cliff that stretched high into the sky._

_"__**Climb hero"**__ Hestia whispered_

_Suddenly he heard shouts coming from behind him. He quickly grabbed the cliff and pulled himself up, when he reached 40ft the shouting stopped but the young hero kept climbing. Suddenly Kronos's voice cut through the silence._

_"Jackson, you can run but you won't be free of me , I will forever haunt your dreams" Kronos bellowed up._

_Percy didn't stop climbing until his muscles could go no further, he then would rest for a bit then keep on going. Finally after 2 days of climbing he saw daylight and freedom._

_Flashback end_

In many ways Tartarus helped me, I came to terms with myself, I have a way higher resistance to pain, and it rid of me of my blindness to the world and seeing what it really was, a cold and ruthless world, that the love in the world was just an illusion, created by the hand of a goddess that doesn't even know the meaning of love. Tartarus also didn't help me, it drove me to the near breaking point, it scarred me, it took all my happy memories and replaced them with depressing thoughts and experiences. People say I am smart, realistic, rational, a soldier but in reality I'm just broken and insane, just broken and insane, nothing more, nothing less.

**Thanks for reading. It was longer then the last chapter at I promised. I hope you enjoyed.**

**-titanofgaming signing off**


	3. Chapter 3: Leo the pyro

**Important!**

**Hello everyone, I just came up with a schedule for this story's updates. The schedule is that there will be two updates in a row(I per day) then a break of a maximum of 2-3 days, usually less then 3 days. So anyways here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for.**

**P.s: Thanks for all the support, you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Percy's POV

It was a cold night, the wind howled against my battered campground. I was huddled close to the fire, trying in vain to keep warm. Alaska's border is only 10 miles away from where I am, but then I have to catch some sort of transportation or walk to Anchorage. Then I would be free from the gods. That in itself brought determination from a place where emotion was long since gone, my heart.

Slowly after some time my eyelids started to droop, casting me into a fitful sleep.

I awoke with the sound of twigs breaking, quickly I grasped riptide from my pocket and held it ready to uncap.

"Who's there? Come out or else" My hoarse voice called out

"Woah man calm down I am not here to kill you" a voice called from behind the trees.

"Ok, come out nice and easy with your arms readied the raised" I called out.

Slowly a boy walked out, he was small and looked like an elf. His hands were raised and his cloths were in tatters.

"My name's Leo" he said

"You can put your arms down now" I said

"What is your name?" Leo asked as he put his arms down and started twiddling with some gears.

"Percy" I said quietly

"Can I join you?" Leo asked uncertainly

"Of coarse" I replied

Leo limped towards the fire and sat opposite from me, he was still fiddling with the gears except it was slowly taking form, in a few minors he constructed a small Dragon that burst into life and flew stopping Leo's head then collapsed back in his lap.

"So how old are you?"Leo asked

"I have no idea, I've been away for so long I have no idea how many years have passed" I answered truthfully "what about you, how old are you?"

"I am around 14" he replied

"Interesting"I said trying to change subjects.

"What?" Leo asked confused

"Your skill with building, it reminded me of an old friend that died. He was an amazing builder." I replied sadly

"Oh, I am sorry." Leo said apologetically

"It's ok" I said with tears in my eyes, quickly I wiped away my tears and said "Leo, have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"Yes a bit, my favourite god is Hephaestus the blacksmith." He replied hesitantly "why?"

"Leo...the gods are real and Hephaestus is your father" I replied slowly trying to break the news.

"Oh, that explains a lot" he said with utter shock in his voice

"How so?" I asked confused

"Like this" he said raising his hand palm up, slowly a fire rose from his palm.

Quickly I jumped back a bit, my hand immediately going to my pocket. Slowly I moved my hand back to my side and sat back where I was sitting. Leo looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a freak" Leo said with tears in his eyes.

I had no idea how to comfort the young boy so I got up and sat next to him, then I started rubbing his back and said soothing words.

"It's ok Leo, I'm a freak also" I said sadly "if you want you could join me on my journey to Alaska?"

The only response he got was a nod from the sobbing pyro half-blood.

On Olympus, throne room (no ones POV)

The throne room was silent. So silent in fact that the minor gods thought that the meeting was over. Alas they were wrong, because the gods were in deep thought.

"This is definitely a huge problem" Zeus grumbled

"Indeed brother the fact that Percy escaped Tartarus and could be anywhere, is a big problem." Hades said

"Where are some speculations or thoughts where the rogue hero could be?" Zeus asked

"He could be anywhere, but my guess would be Alaska" Athena said thoughtfully.

"The land beyond the gods, we must issue a quest" Poseidon said sadly as if every word hurt him

"Why not send arty and her merry band of maidens?" Ares asked

" Ares, I won't be able to accompany them, so if they all die then I wouldn't know and we need them for the war that it's nearly at our doorstep" Artemis said like she was talking to a toddler.

Ares face went red with anger.

"Ares, enough. Who would go on this quest? The Athena girl?" Dionysus asked

"No, he is too close to their hearts. It will only anger him it needs to be some one he doesn't know." Athena said aloud.

"What about the Romans?" Hera asked quietly

"What about them?" Hermes asked confused

"The Romans could convince Percy to join the battle against Gaia" Hera said a little louder

"As much as I hate the Romans, that may be the best possible solution we have" Athena

"Let's all face the facts, there is no way he is going to join us, it's all your fault, I may not be good with people but at least I can tell a good person from some one who wants power unlike you imbeciles" Hephaestus ranted angrily.

"As much as I don't like agreeing with Hephaestus, he is right I was blinded my my hunger for revenge that I didn't think of what I was doing to our hero, our saviour" Ares said sadly " I hope I can still receive forgiveness from the gods that supported Percy from the beginning"

All Percy's supporters looked to Apollo to see if he was lying.

"Guys, he is telling the truth" Apollo said in shock

"We can forgive you but it's up to Percy" Artemis said softly.

"You can start by telling Praetor Reyna that she has a quest" Hermes said quietly

Ares got out of his chair and changed from a gangster to a Roman General, he then flashed to Camp Jupiter for the quest to initiate.

"Now that the main problem was taken care of. Does anyone have anything else they want to share?" Zeus commanded

"Yes, Chiron and Lupa told me that 25-30 campers from both Camp Jupiter and Camp half-blood are missing" Hermes stated

"60 campers in total are gone?" Athena asked confused

"Yes, most of them are minor god children. We feared they may have joined Gaia but there is no proof of that" Hermes said sadly.

"Let's call the meeting over and come back to discuss this if it gets worst." Hera said

"Very well, this meeting is now over" Zeus thundered and tossed his bolt then disappearing in a golden flash.

All that was left was a young goddess sitting next to a flickering fire place.

"Percy, what are you up to?" Hestia muttered to herself.

**So I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I wonder where the demigod are disappearing off to? Just for clarification Leo is not going to be with Jason and piper at the wilderness school. Also new record for me 1237 words including author notes.**

**-titanofgaming signing off**


	4. Chapter 4: The beginning of a quest

**Hello everyone. Not much to say other than enjoy and to tell me what you think. I also apologize because this chapter was a bit rushed. Anyways enjoy.**

**P.s: three are some holes in my story but I am trying to work them out :).**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Percy Jackson or anything.**

Percy POV

It's been several weeks since Leo and I met. We managed to catch a boat to Anchorage. Once we got there we looked for a good spot to set up camp. We found a great spot next to the base of Mt. McKinley. The mountain provided us with may things such as shelter, and fresh water. We soon set up a base camp with tents and a fire pit. Leo, who had now became my closest friend was creating an armoury/forge by digging into the mountain using a large drill he had created out of old pieces of metal. While I was building log cabins out of wood. As I was creating my 2nd log cabin a thought struck me, quickly I went to Leo who was talking a small break from digging into the mountain.

"Hey Leo, i had an idea" I said

"Ok, let's hear it" he replied

"What if we made a camp just like Camp half-blood?" I asked enthusiastically

"Where would we get the campers?" Leo asked uncertainly

"That's easy we simply recruit from camp half-blood" I replied proud of myself

"What about Camp Jupiter?" A silky voice asked from behind us.

We jumped and we turned around with the closest thing we could find to use as a weapon. I grabbed a nearby hammer and Leo had a crowbar. Hecate stood in front off us wearing a robe covered in fur. We quickly dropped our weapons.

"Lady Hecate" I said bowing, Leo followed my example.

"What brings you here my last, I thought gods couldn't come to Alaska?"Leo asked respectfully

"The Olympians and most minor gods can't but me and a few others can" Hecate replied "and you can stand up now"

We rose to our feet and brushed off the dirt from our jeans.

"What do you mean when you said Camp Jupiter, is there another camp?" Percy asked confused

"Yes, when the Romans took over the Greek gods gained another personality, thus their Roman forms were born. The Romans were more disciplined and have a twist in teamwork. Now can you think of some holes in your plan?" Hecate replied

"My lady, there are many problems with our plan like how are we going to get campers from camp half-blood here?" I asked.

"First of all there are 2 camps, one Greek, one Roman. Second of all I will recruit 30 campers from each and bring them to you tomarrow. Third off all when you have established your camp I will create the monster proof dome" she replied

"Thank you my lady, but may I ask why are you helping us?" Leo asked

"Because young hero, Percy brought minor gods respect. I'm just repaying a dept, I must go and recruit now" she replied with a smile

"Thank you my lady" we said happily

She nodded and flashed out leaving us with a lot of work to do in such little time, but the good news was that it won't be so hard to build the needed buildings with 60 campers.

Camp Jupiter (2 days later)

Reyna's POV

It was a normal day at camp, well as normal as it gets for preparations for the war games tonight. Hannibal the elephant was patrolling and obviously was excited. The morale of the camp was higher and Jason was monitoring everyone while I was doing paperwork but really ask I was doing was creating plans for the war games. Suddenly a flash lit the room, I covered my eyes with my hand. Mars stood in his General uniform staring at me. Quickly I pushed my chair from behind me and viewed deeply.

"Get up Praetor, no need to bow now. This is very important" Mars said in a gruff tone.

I rose to my feet and moved my chair back into position.i I then composed myself and asked.

"Why are you here my Lord?"

"A quest" was his reply

"Very well I will call the Senate into order" I said politely

"Yes I will meet you there this is a very important quest" he muttered the last part but I still heard it. I walked to the door and went top find all the Senate members. When I got to the opposite side of the door I ran to round up all the senators. After I rounded up all the senators I went to the Senate room where all the senators were waiting. When I finally took my place next to Jason, a bright flash lit the room temporarily blinding everyone. The light soon died down and Mars stood in the centre of the Senate. We all stood and bowed until he said to sit.

"Romans, I come bearing news. As you all know 30 campers went missing but it's not just your campers that went missing. A hero also went missing, now before you ask what makes him still special is he was the one who defeated Saturn and numerous other titans" he said gravely.

The results were immediate, shock flowed through the Senate. A hero that defeated kronos and several titans single handed went missing was bad indeed.

"Where do you think they all went" Jason asked in shock

"Alaska, which is why I issue a quest. One where Praetor Reyna will lead." He said

Shock flowed though my body, like and endless wave pounding against the shore.

"Me? Why?" I sputtered

"Because you have an open mind, which was what it's needed on this quest." He replied simply "now who will you bring?"

I thought for a second maybe Hazel and Frank, the both are relatively new but they are quick thinking plus Hazel is a daughter of Pluto which could be useful.

"Hazel and your son Frank are who I pick" I stated calmly.

"Very well you leave tomarrow, Jupiter said he will allow the daughter of Pluto to fly because you are stressed for time" Mars commanded as he gave me 3 first class tickets to Alaska.

"Bring the hero home and tell him, Ares says sorry he will know what you mean" he whispered in my ear.

He then turned around and flashed away, Jason looked at me with confusion and asked.

"What did he say?"

"He was sorry" I whispered to myself.

**Sorry for the late update, I kind of rushed this one. Tomarrow there will be no update, but there will be one on Wednesday and maybe Thursday. I hope you enjoyed.**

**-titanofgaming signing off**


	5. Chapter 5: City of Hope

**Hello guys, if you haven't read 4 chapter you should because ganglion was being weird and didn't show that I updated until 1 day after I posted it by then it was at the bottom of the list. Sorry for the late update, but I hope I can make it up to you by writing 500 words more this chapter, I want to try writing 2000 words per chapter. So enough of me ranting time for the story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Reyna's POV

It was a calm, serene morning, the birds were already awake filling the quite night with their unique song. It brought a small smile to my lips, as I remembered first the first time i listened to their beautiful song that filled me with quest mates were already waiting for me at the Senate where I said would meet them. Frank, Hazel, and Jason all sat waiting for me in the bleachers where citizens could watch the Senate make decisions. I walked slowly towards them and sat down next to Hazel who looked a bit out of the conversation.

"Hey Hazel" I greeted warmly which was unusual for me, usually I was a cold disciplined Roman but today I was more relaxed then usual.

"Hey Reyna, you seem more happier and relaxed today" she smiled, Hazel is a petit girl, her long brown hair was in a tight ponytail.

"I guess it's the birds singing, they always make me relaxed" I replied with a small smile.

"Hey Rey" Jason said finally realizing I was here, unlike some rumours I don't have a crush on Jason, yes he in smart and funny but he lacks discipline and seriousness when he needed to be not childish.

"Hey jase" i replied

"Hey Reyna" Frank greeted, the stocky son of Mars stood proudly, his short cropped hair was on his pudgy baby face, like a toddler head stuck on the wrong body.

I nodded a small greeting at him and a all had our backpacks slung over our backs, filled with all the demigod necessities needed.

"Our plane leaves 3 hours, do we better go to the airport, we should probably say goodbyes" I said.

"We are going on a plane, but Zeus will blast us to pieces" Hazel started panicking.

"Don't worry Zeus said he will turn a blind eye for this quest, obviously he thinks this quest is essential. Probably because of that hero that killed Saturn" Jason said with what sounded like a twinge of jealousy.

"But...but...it's a plane" Hazel said fearfully.

"It's ok you hold my hand if you are that scared" Frank said with a blush, hazel also blushed a dark crimson.

"Ok lovebirds time to say goodbyes" I said sadly

I went first by hugging Jason, then Hazel and last was then all turned and started to walk toward the exit.

"Bye guys stay safe" we heard Jason call, we all turned and waved before returning to the problem at hand, to find the lost hero and the missing campers in Alaska. When we eventually got out of the tunnel we immediately caught a cab to take us to the San Francisco International Airport (SFO). The cab ride took about 40 minutes because of a light traffic jam. We arrived at the airport with 2 hours to kill, so we quickly when though security and went to our gate.

"Let's go explore, we still have about an hour to kill before they start to board" Frank whispered

"Sure, I want to see if out can find air sickness pills" Hazel said looking a bit pale.

"Sure, meet back here in 45 minutes." I said quir quietly

We then split, leaving me to ponder some questions but the most asked one was, why is this quest so important to the gods, Mars had a deep sadness in his eyes when he spoke about the lost hero, almost like he regretted something. I quickly casted the mere thought aside, there was no way Mars, patron of Rome,would show regret for a hero, could he?.

Percy's POV

Construction was well underway, it's has been 2 days since Hecate recruited the campers. When they first got here they were sullen and depressed. When I interrupted the two different types of demigod I expected a full on brawl. Instead they acknowledged each other and even started to mingle. I left them to get to know each other and when I came back I announced why they were here and their purpose, to became real heroes and to learn how to use your weakness as a strength etc.

"This is a new family, a new start, a chance to finally become what you want not what the gods want" I had said and that's all it took, they all swore on the River Styx to be loyal to me and I swore to forever be loyal to them.

Now two days later the camp was completed, there were 30 cabins each held a small squad of campers currently, Hecate said she will recruit more campers but not suddenly just over the time off 2 months, soon we will have about 200 campers, a small arena and archery range that the Romans set up, there was a labyrinth of tunnels in the mountain with confusing twists and turns, here housed the forges, an armoury, and a mine that's used for mining ores, but most impotent of all was the an enormous campfire pit that has the radius of 5 feet and is currently under construction.

Lady Hecate flashed in breaking me away from my chain of thoughts. I turned and bowed to the goddess.

"My lady" I said politely

"Percy, please don't bow. Can you tell me why you are building such a large campfire pit?" She asked kindly.

"I plan on announcing our patron of our camp, and announce the name of the camp tonight, you should come, but you should also bring lady Hestia" I said respectfully

"I think it's more of a town or city, don't you agree?" She asked looking around from where we were standing. This put me in deep thought.

"I suppose you are right"I agreed after a while of pondering.

"I must go now Percy, but I will be here for the patron and naming for the city" Hecate announced

"Of coarse my lady" I said respectfully.

I then turned away as Hecate flashed out, leaving me to think of a name for my city.

**Later that night**

"My people" I began as I stood in front of the now completed campfire pit. Hecate and Hestia say in the front row, Hestia was looking around in wonder."today we gather for an important event, the birth of our city and its patrons. So with great pride I hereby proclaim this city as Hearth city, the home of the Phoenix and the city of hope"

A thunderous sound of clapping was heard throughout the camp. I rose my hand for silence, when the noise died down I continued with my speech.

"Now, every great city had a patron, or someone for guidance. So now let me introduce to you our patrons for this great city, lady Hecate and lay Hestia."

The applause was defending, people stood from where they sat and clapped louder. Hecate and Hestia looked around in utter shock and surprise.

I then raised my hand for silence once more.

"My people, here are your patrons who would like to say a few words" I said gesturing to the two goddesses who now had recovered from their shock and walked towards me with joyous looks on their faces.

"My people, as your patron I give you a gift, you all will receive my blessing to use magic. I will also provide you with magical teachers that well teach you in all your activities. When a new demigod joins this city they will receive my blessing also. The borders well also be put up and it will be three times stronger than camp half-blood." Hecate announced, she then proceeded to bless everyone.

"As long as you are loyal to us the blessing will remain, but if you betray this city everyone in it, the blessing will be removed from that person." She finished, a strong applause came from the audience when it died down Hestia stepped forward and said in a motherly tone.

"My people, wait no my family, my gift to you is a simple one. This great city is the city of the Phoenix, so I give the power to all of you to be able to transform into a Phoenix at will. I also gift you with a hatchery that will be used to raise the Phoenix as pets and as a companion. Also like Hecate's blessing if you betray this family the power of transforming into a Phoenix will be removed" The New citizens of Hearth city went into a clapping frenzy after a few minutes the two goddesses clapped their hands and a flow of power flowed though the city a large dome rose around the city sealing it from the mortals and monsters alike. The great fire pit roared into life, the fire was 8 feet tall.

"A new safe haven for demigod had been born, one that will bring peace to the world, these people, my new family will only fight for the innocent not the tyrants. Yes, a new era of peace will soon begin" I thought contently.

Leo came up to me when I was lost in thought.

"Looks like we are finally going to be at peace in this city." He said happily.

"I know, but peace will only come after pain" I whispered cryptically but he still heard me.

**Longest chapter ever Ya hoo, 1540 words new record. I am sorry for the late update. Thanks for reading.**

**-titanofgaming signing off**


	6. Chapter 6: Reyna and the past

**Hello guys, sorry for another late update but school is a pain. It has been pointed out that Percy and the new citizens of Hearth city are a bit OP I will fix that next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Reyna's POV

The flight was uneventful, we relaxed into the first class chairs. When the flight took off hazel immediately gripped Frank's hand causing them to blush a bright crimson. This brought an unfamiliar feeling to my chest, was it longing? I don't know. Once the plane was not going up, I slipped into a deep sleep, and I started to dream.

_Reyna's dream_

_The Olympian throne room was cold and empty, the hearth flickered and crackled in the shadows,. Hesitantly I walked towards to fire and sat on the bench next to it. I suddenly became aware of lady Vesta's presence across from me. Quickly I stood and knelt, but a warm hand stopped me._

_"Do not bow young one" she told me warmly_

_"Lady Vesta, what I am doing here?" I asked confused_

_"The truth, you are here to find the truth. I believe you and the missing hero fates are intertwined." She replied quietly with a kind smile._

_"What's the missing hero's name?, my lady" I questioned._

_"Percy...his name his Percy but don't call him anything else, unless he tells you other wise." She answered._

_"Why did Mars show sadness when he talked about Percy, I thought it was a trick of the light or something but now I am not so sure." I asked thoughtfully._

_"All in good time, here let me show you." Vesta said as she touched her hand on my forehead, suddenly everything went dark. _

_When I came too everything was blurry, I wiped my eyes and blocked. Everything came into focus, the gods were all seated and staring at a person in the centre of the throne room. When I looked at the person in the middle my breath caught, black raven hair and sea green eyes stared at the gods. I was taken aback by the amount of emotion that his eyes showed. Anger, betrayal, and sadness was flickering across his face._

_"Percy Jackson, you are hereby sentenced to Tartarus because you have to much power, and we fear you may overthrow us" Zeus's voice thundered, breaking me out of my thoughts. A silent plea to Neptune came from Percy._

_"Father, please" he whispered in pain_

_Neptune just looked away, this surprised me that Percy was a son of Neptune, but why did Neptune have sadness in his eyes._

_"A vote, I want a vote" Neptune said softly but everyone seemed to hear him._

_"Very well, all those who think Jackson is innocent raise your hand."Jupiter rumbled. Ceres, Venus, Diana and Apollo algal raised my hand but Percy was only looking at his father. Betrayal was etched in his face, the deciding factor for his exile to Tartarus was his father. A tear, unwillingly, slipped down my cheek._

_"__**Now daughter of Bellona you see why the gods are anxious to find him. They fear he may join the enemy" **__Vesta's voice echoed in my head, then suddenly images of quests and battles filled my head. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, not Neptune entire past unfolded in front of me._

_"__**And now you see why they fear his power. Now he is consumed in sadness, but he covers it with false happiness. Now daughter of Bellona it's time for you to awake" **__Vesta's voice rang though my head one last time._

_Dream end_

I awoke with a start,I wiped away the tears that were falling down my cheeks. Frank and Hazel were looking at me with concern, but I just waved them off with a look that said 'later'. I then feel back into another deep slumber, only this time there were no dreams.

Percy POV

I was now overlooking the construction of the council room, the four marble pillars were already in place ready to put the roof on. We had now up to 100 citizens currently but 200 are still on the way. The previous amount of citizens we originally thought we were going to have was 200, but Hecate decided we needed more citizens so she will continue recruiting. Both camps will each have around 300-400 citizens still. I know I was surprised by the amount of recruiting the Satyrs did after the war.

For a few hours I helped with the construction of the council building. When completed it stood proudly against the mountain behind it, instead of constructing the building against nature we decided to work with nature by building the council hall into the mountain. When I was done with my musings I decided to take a walk, i nodded a greeting when I passed by a citizen. I smiled a bit in content, but I knew it just a facade, a fake expression to make everyone think I am happy but I am not, I'm broken, a shell off a person that is attempting to pull themselves together. My thoughts then drifted towards the council, who would be on it? I decided to cast a vote where everyone can elect a council member, there will be 10 official members, but one unofficial member who's job is to break tied votes. I immediately went to the main common area, which is actually the fire pit area. I told a nearby citizen to gather everyone to the campfire, he scattered off in a hurry. When everyone arrived I stood up and everyone got real quite.

"My people, I can proudly announce that the council hall is completed" a thunderous applause was neat with my words, when the racket died down I continued.

"Now for the most important task at hand, who will be on the council, the answer is simple. You are going to vote for who you believe would be the best fit for the position, you cannot vote for yourself."

"How many spots are there?" A voice called from the audience

"Ah, a good question. There are 10 spots but there it's also one person who will break a tied vote, and act as a replacement if a council member can't be there. Each day everyone will vote for a person that will be on the council, that way no-one can vote for the same person the next day." I replied.

"When do the votes start?" A different voice called from the audience.

"In 3 days, any more questions?" I asked

Silence fell other the crowd, I then misguided and said.

"Very well you may leave, remember think hard on who you believe should lead the council because that's who you are voting for in three days" I reminded them. They then quickly dispersed and started asking who they were going to pick to lead. I sighed, a deep sigh and I rubbed my eyes with my hand.

'I have a feeling another war is on the horizon, and I will be powerless to stop it' I thought depressingly.

**So is not as long as I would have hoped, but at least it's passed the bear minimum. I felt like I kind of rushed Percy's POV a bit, so if you think I did then I apologize. I still hope you enjoyed.**

**-titanofgaming signing off**


	7. Chapter 7: Blessings balance out

**Hello everyone, sorry for not updating but I was incredibly sick the last two days and I had trouble thinking of what to write. I am now slightly better but I am struggling. Besides from that I have some news, I will be redoing chapter 1 tomorrow.**

**Lucketaurus told me that the new campers/citizens and Percy were way too OP and I agreed, so I watered down there power by giving the enemy more power. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Reyna 's POV

I awoke when we touched down in Toronto, Hazel was more relaxed and not gripping the armrest and Frank's hand. Poor Frank's was massaging and flexing his hand, trying to get the blood flowing back to his hand. When the seatbelt sign went off I grabbed my only luggage. We got of the plane and immediately went to check the boarding times.

"We have to go on another plane." Hazel complained in fear.

"Yes, I'm sorry but this one is short, it's about 1 and a half hour's long. Now come on our plane is at gate E4 and is departing in 1 hour" I said

We hurried to our gate, when we arrived there was barely anyone there and we had a few minutes until we have to board the plane. After waiting for a bit our flight was called and we boarded. As soon as I sat down on my seat I feel asleep, but dreams still haunted my mind.

_Dream_

_The darkness was overwhelming, screams filled the air, but the worst of it came from the somewhat centre. I struggled for a name of this place, then it hit me like a brick, this is Tartarus. I then was pulled to the centre, when I got there the sight was horrendous. There was blood everywhere, all sorts of devices that could be used for torture. A man was chained to a wall, his head was facing to the ground. He had metal poles sticking through him and millions of cuts and scars._

_"Well look, a lone hero is still chained to the wall, with no chance of escape" a voice that sounded like a hundred knives scraping across a stone came from the shadows. Then a tall man walked from the shadows with a scythe in his hand._

_"Saturn" I muttered to myself._

_"Still sour from your defeat Krony" the man said in agony. Saturn face went red with rage from the teasing._

_"Stop calling me that only my mother calls more that"he whined, which was quite funny considering that this was Saturn._

_"Ok, Kronos the Lord of stupidity" he rasped as kronos ran his scythe across the man's back._

_"Call me that one more time Jackson, I dare you" Saturn threatened. That shut Percy up, obviously he was smart enough to know if he continued then it would be bad for him. _

_"Well Jackson, it seems I have to go, you know I have to help my mother to rise." He said with an evil smile on his face. Once he left Percy's hands lit with fire and melted the chains that binded him. Once all the chains were off, he pulled out the poles that were stuck in him. Then with as much speed as he could he ran. Quickly I followed him, as he ran the sound of Saturn's voice cut through the air._

_"Quickly, he couldn't have gone far" that only made Percy go faster, sometimes he would trip but he would always get up and keep running. After few minutes he came to a jagged wall that went up as far as the eye could see, without hesitation Percy gripped the wall and pulled himself up. When he was 40 feet off the ground the voices were right below him._

_"Jackson, you can never escape me, I will always haunt your dreams" Saturn's voice bellowed up, but Percy didn't care he kept pulling himself up. Then everything faded into black._

_Dreams end_

I awoke with Frank shaking me and telling me that the plane it's landing, I nodded my thanks. Only one thought lingered on my mind after the dream. Why did the gods lie to us?

Percy POV

I had a fitful sleep, the nightmares were getting worst. They were threatening my sleep deprived state, driving me to the edge of insanity. Although this was happening I still kept a cool and collected facade to the rest of the citizens. The Council is coming, the leader of the council was me so the stress got to me some nights, I am in charge of pretty much everything, but I don't have absolute power. Second in command is Leo and he is charge of construction of everything, war machines, houses you name it. Jake Martinez son of Athena is in charge of strategies and tactics, his twin John is in charge of the laws and justice. They both look very similar, they both have billings hair and the grey startling eyes but Jake has a limp from when a Cyclops hit him with a club. Daniel Markson son of Boreas the minor god of winds it's in command of the aerial force. Carolina Evalina daughter of Ceto, an ancient sea goddess, Carolina is in charge of the fleet but since our dock is in anchorage she usually can't make the meetings. Lastly is George Dominique son of Athena, he is in charge of the citizens and helps Leo with construction ideas. We are still in need of 5 more council members. I was brought out of my thoughts when a bright flash entered the room,I immediately bowed as Hecate figure appeared before me.

"Rise, councilmen Jackson" Hecate teased, I slowly gain my footing and sat in my chair with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" She asked concerned

"Something has been bothering me my lady" I muttered after some time.

"What ails you young one" she asked

"When you and Hestia blessed us we all got extremely strong and skilled. I was wondering why, why bless us to be so strong that Zeus will probably have destroyed us if we were in his territory" I asked confused, lady passed for a second then started to chuckle.

"The answer is very simple my young hero, the giants were blessed by Gaia making them stronger. They can now heal using the earth, they also are slightly stronger and smarter. If we didn't bless you guys then this new city would fall. Also because we wanted the gods to know that you are not to be messed with. Hestia and I was hoping you would decide that this city should remain neutral in the war but it's up to you and the council" she lectured, I nodded in relief and understanding.

"The Council and I already decided that we would remain neutral unless provoked" I replied truthfully

"Good decision, also before I forget to tell you. The quest is nearly here, they are about 2 days away so it's best if you warn everyone beforehand." She informed me.

"Very well my lady"I said bowing, Hecate then flashed our leaving me with a lot on my hands.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed. Some people asked if they could use a bit of my story and my answer is yes go ahead. Also Percy was a bit more depressed in this chapter, at least I tried to make him more depressed. Again thanks for reading.**

**-Titanofgaming signing off**


	8. Chapter 8: A Prophesy

**Hello guys, I had the worst writers block and I had no inspiration. I had to rewrite this chapter at least five times. I hope o could have made it up to you by writing a 1500 wood chapter. Updates will be slower because of school. I sincerely apologize for everything.**

Chapter 8

Reyna's POV

I awoke with a light tap on my shoulder, my arm instantly went to my sword that was hidden in its magical sheath. When I only realized it was Hazel I calmed and have her a questioning glance.

"You were talking in your sleep, also we have landed" she whisper to me. I have her a nod and looked outside into the vast desert of snow.

When we left the airport we immediately went to the cab stand and caught a cab. We arrived at embassy hotel and checked in, then we went to drop off our luggage into our room and discuss.

As soon as we got to our room and settled I told them what I dreamed.

"So what your saying is that, this hero we are supposed to find was actually banished to Tartarus" Frank asked after i finished retelling my dreams.

"Yes" I answered smoothly

"This makes so much sense now" Hazel muttered

"How so?" I asked

"It's obvious, we are the gods repair squad basically, our job is to make him forgive the gods even though they don't deserve it" Frank said quickly catching on.

"Oh that makes sense...but something else is bothering me, we didn't get a prophecy." I yawned.

"Maybe we don't need one." Hazel answered unsure.

"Let's sleep on it" Frank said sleepily.

I looked outside and to my utmost surprise it was dark and the clock said 11:38.

"Very well let's sleep" I muttered sleepily. I then lay on the soft and comfortable bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

_Dream_

_The room was a bright white that reminded me of a hospital, the room was bare except for three chairs that had three old ladies perched on them. The one the the far left was spinning string, the middle one was measuring, and the last one was cutting. I instantly knew who they were and knelt._

_"It's ok dear you can stand" Clotho, the one to the far left said._

_"Yes do not fear we only wish to talk to you" Lachesis, the one in the middle said softly._

_"It's about your quest" Apropos, last one said quietly._

_"What about my quest?" I asked politely._

_"The fate of yours and the lost hero is greatly intertwined, he has lost much in Tartarus, but the major thing we think he lost was his willingness to protect his loved ones." Clotho explained softly._

_"What do you mean?" I asked confused_

_"We mean we believe he lost and forgot how to love" Lachesis stated_

_"What has this to with my quest?" I asked still not getting it._

_"Everything, it has everything to do with your quest. This is besides the main point we brought you here. Your friend made a valid point about not having a prophecy so we will give you one." Apropos explained softly._

_I closed my eyes and suddenly a presence entered my head._

_Child of war beware_

_Save the hero in despair_

_Fix the gods worst mistake_

_Three demigod the quest will take_

_Two will return home and one will stay_

_Love will show him the way_

_Hopes warriors will prevail_

_If not all will fail_

_When it was done the presence disappeared, I opened my eyes and I was still in the white room._

_"Now you see child, the world rests on his shoulders once again" Clotho said sadly_

_"Now you must go" Apropos murmured_

_"But I don't know where they are, where he is." I yelled desperately._

_"Don't worry they already found you" they replied as their voices faded and my vision darkened._

_Dream end_

I awoke with a knife to my neck, in as flash I pinned the attacker down but then several swords and bows were pointed at me. I looked at them, they all wore light weight orange and black armour. They had hoods that covered their faces, I peeled my eyes away and saw Frank and Hazel in similar positions. A man came forward, he was obviously the leader because he had green on the hood and around the wrists.

"Take them to the boats, Leo can them take them to the council" he said before they knocked us out.

Leo's POV

I was currently working at the dock, we were constructing 15 warships. They were beautiful each at least 50 feet long, the had orange sails and heavy plated armour at most 10 inches thick. Our logo was imprinted on the sails, a fire with a sword and talon crossing like the bones on the old skull and boats were armed to the teeth with enough explosives each to destroy an entire county, however the drawback is that they are slow in transporting. The large grey metal boats lay in the hidden harbour, obscured from view and armed to the teeth in case an enemy decided to try and attack it. I was currently helping fix the engine from one of the flagships called _Hecate Wrath, _while her sister ship and the other flagship was going under power and fuel repairs, she is called _Hopes Victory_. Suddenly a messenger came running up to engine room.

"Mister Leo the Scott's need to see you" he said looking around the room for me.

I stopped and gave the welding machine to a sibling, then I jogged over.

"Malcolm, take me to them, it must be important." I said as I wiped my hand free of oil. However I can't really help the fact that I am covered head to toe in oil and grime. We quickly walked to the office where Jake was. When we arrived I waved off the messenger, then I walked in. Three people were tied and had bags over their heads, Jake was standing next to them.

"Jake, what is the meaning of this?" I asked

"Apologies counsellor, but I couldn't allow them to see the path here" he bowed

"Very well, you may leave I wish to talk to them" I said waving my hand dismissively.

"I will be just outside" he replied, then he nodded to the guards by the door to follow him. As soon as they left I went and took off the bags from their heads. Their were two hours and a boy, the girls wee quite pretty and the guy was glaring at me as if I was an enemy.

"Sorry for my appearance but I just came from working in am engine room" I told them truthfully as the got used to the sudden light change.

"Can you please introduce yourself then I will introduce myself. Then tell me your business here." I continued

"My name is Reyna, she it's Hazel and he it's Frank" Reyna said as she gestured with her head to her companions.

"My name is Leo, my apologies, let me help you with those" I said referring to the ropes. I quickly went over to them and burned their ropes. They stood and rubbed some feeling back into their wrists.

"Now can you tell me your quest?" I asked politely as I fiddled with a piece of metal.

"We were sent here to persuade a hero called Percy Jackson to help us against Gaia" Frank's said proudly.

"Percy" I muttered

"Yes him, do you know where we can find him?" Hazel asked kindly. I looked at my feet, I was conflicted on wether our not to help them.

"Please, the gods are begging you" Reyna said softly. Suddenly anger erupted in me, anger then turned into fury. Upon seeing me get angry they all took a step back.

"The gods are begging me to help them. Where were they when Gaia murdered my mother, where were they when I was on the streets, starving. No where that's where, Percy found me and took care of me he was the only person who understood me. He was the only person who cared. He felt my pain, he understood my resentment to the gods. So don't you dare tell me the gods are begging me to help because they never cared about me. Demigod are only tools, never family to the gods. Percy made me, and everyone else here realize that. The sooner you realize that the better off you will be." I exploded angrily tears were cascading down my face. I wiped them but only managed to smear oil on my face.

"I...I'm sorry. We didn't know" Hazel said sadly

"I will take you to Percy, but after that you are on your own. Am I understood?" I said with deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Yes we understand" Frank said softly.

I then went over to the door.

"Jake can you come and bind them" I said through the door.

"If course mister Leo" was the reply, he then came through the door and tired them up, this time however he didn't put the bag on their heads.

"What's the verdict?" He asked when he was done.

"We take them to Percy, then they are on their own" I said quietly.

"Then they are as good as dead" he said with a frown.

"I know" I whispered.

**Again I'm sorry and to show how sorry I am I will give a bit of a spoiler, if you don't want read the spoiler then stop reading this.**

**SPOILER:**** Reyna and Percy met next chapter and they start to fall in love.**

**Thank for reading.**

**-titanofgaming signing off**


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Percy Jackson

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update but I just get more and more homework each day and it sucks. All those who are student I feel your pain. Anyways here is chapter 9 which I am a bit proud of. Also I am close to having 10 chapters so it's a bit of mile stone for me. This means I could maybe have a 2 - 2.5k chapter but it will take a while to write. So enough of me blabbering and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

The Council decided it was a good idea to create an airfield, so as a community it was all hands on deck. Everyone had to help, if you were a part of the council, the army, or a citizen everyone had to help. I was currently welding some walls into place. When suddenly a young kid fearfully ran up to me and nervously said.

"Sir, Leo is here with Jake and some people you might want to see."

"Ok kid one second" I told him as I welded the last of metal to the frame that made up the walls. Then put my goggles on my forehead and wiped my hands as best I could. I then turned to the boy who was waiting nervously.

"Ok kid where is Leo?" I asked kindly

"He is at the campfire awaiting you sir" he replied quickly

"Ok, why don't you go and help some one here while I go and see what Leo and Jake needs" I informed him. He gave me a small nod and dashed off to try and find some work. I made my way towards the campfire where Leo was waiting for me. We I arrived they initially bowed but I just waved them off and reminded them to not bow to me.

"But you are like the creator of this place" Jake argued

"Yes, but everyone here did help me" I said with a smile.

"Whatever keeps you up at night boss" Jake smirked

"Percy we have a problem" Leo interrupted

"What is it?" I asked instantly

"Is best if I bring you to them, follow me" he said.

"Very well, if you insist" I sighed. I followed them to the council room. When we went in there was three purple sitting in the centre of the council room, looking amazed at the art that the Athenian kids made when they were bored. The male was large and was built like a dump wrestler but he had a baby face, he was holding hands with a youngish girl she had black hair and brown eyes. The last of the three really caught my attention, she was tall, she carried herself like a warrior and had an Asus that said 'don't piss me off'. She had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, she had light blue eyes that was filled with wonder.

Reyna's POV

I gazed at the artwork in wonder, they were all beautiful, each looked like they were painted with the utmost care and compassion anyone could have.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" A soft, yet beautiful voice came from the doorway.

We immediately turned, and a handsome man stood in front of the doors. He had short, military cut raven hair, he was tall and very muscular, I initially blushed when I saw he didn't have a shirt on, but I quickly recovered. The most striking feature was his eyes, they were filled with sadness, but also a bit of happiness and something else. Something that only a daughter of war could see, his eyes held pain, but not just any pain. This man was broken, he tries to cover it up by trying to be happy.

"My name is Percy, I am the leader of the council" he said softly. This surprised me, this man who was covered in ash, oil, and dirt was the leader.

"If you are the leader then why are you all dirty?" Frank asked

"I was helping to build some new buildings in the city, even though the council is in charge we still help. It creates equality among everyone, that everyone has the same power." He patiently explained.

"So you are Percy? As in THE Percy" Hazel asked trying to change the subject

"Yes, I guess I am. Now I explained about my self now it's your turn" he said softly.

"My name is Reyna, that's Hazel, and that's Frank. We are from camp Jupiter" I said swiftly

"Nice to meet you three, now why are you here?" He asked knowingly. I visited to my friends to say that I will be the one talking, they have small nod in agreement.

"We come for reasons that you will not like" I stated bluntly

"Really? What?" He asked as he tilted his head like a puppy.

Taking a deep breath I continued.

"The God's sent us here" I replied simply

"This is not good indeed" he said with a thoughtful look " Leo, Jake can you please leave this to me. Go and finish your projects"

They left with surprised looks on their faces as if they thought he would have had made a different conclusion. With a deep sigh he sat on the middle chair in the throne room, tension left his shoulders.

"Because it is the way of my patrons, I will hear your story." He said exhausted.

We then proceeded to tell him everything, the prophecy, the strange message from Mars (**am I the only one that finds this sentence weird?)**, even the flashback I had. He listened in silence, and occasionally pain, anger, and remorse flashed across his eyes but no one except me saw it. When we finished he stood and paced across the room.

"What your telling me is that the gods are only NOW raising their mistakes" he said with a bit of anger and bitterness in his voice " and that they expect me to came running back" he continued

"We are only messengers, and after finding out the truth, we don't know what to believe" Hazel said trying to calm him down.

"I guess you are right" he said rubbing his temples as he continued to pace.

"The prophecy said that one of us stays, but we don't know who should be staying" Frank pressed for answers

"Very well, one of you may stay and try to convince me. The others well be escorted to the border of Alaska, so choose now because I have to help my citizens" he grumbled

We quickly went to the corner of the room to decide who would stay.

" I think I should stay, I am a daughter of Pluto so I can understand his slight insanity" Hazel said immediately

"Yes, but then Frank would want to stay here because you are here" I said logically

"I could stay, I am a descendent of Neptune we could relate easily" Frank suggested

"No, that could get you killed. After all Neptune basically sent his son to Tartarus" I replied in thought.

"The only other option is for me to stay, but I have Praetor duties" I replied sadly

"We could take over for you" Hazel thought aloud

"That could work" Frank agreed

"Very well, I'll stay" I sighed

"Hey ladies I'm not getting any younger over here" Percy called

"We already decided" Frank informed him

"Great who it's it?" He said with fake cheerfulness

"Me" I said clearly.

**Thanks for reading, I would recommend reading the a/n at the top of the page if you haven't already because it's super important. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**-titanofgaming signing off**


End file.
